Whats your name?
by nyanmaster999
Summary: A ShizouxOc story when a parentless homeless girl gets taken in by the famous Shizou Heiwajima, everything goes wild.a slight hint of Izayaxoc.
1. Chapter 1

What's Your Name?

"What's your name young lady?" said the old man.

"Saku Mikadai, what do you want?" says Saku while tapping her foot .

The old man shook his head disapprovingly and said" Were is your parents?"

I glared at him and said "I don't have any" and started walking away. 'of course I can't get a decent meal around here with ought being asked who am I , because of my eyes' I then decided to get some money by singing at the dome.(A/N: its one of the half dome outside stage things? Lol I don't know) As I got onto the stage someone caught my eye. A bartender? How strange..anyways I turned on my radio and started to sing Numb by Linkin Park.

Trying to be what you want me to be…

Feeling so faceless lost under the surface…

This has apparently got the bartenders attention.

Don't know what your expecting me to be…

But under the pressure of walking in your shoes….

Every step tha-

I paused for a reason ,My pupils slightly turned into slits. "IZAYA!" This had really got the bartenders attention and started looking around. I jump off the stage and run swiftly towards the brat. He smirks and says "Hello, Saku-Chan" while dodging my fierce blows.

I then hear a scream, "IZAYAAA!" Is that the bartender? I turned to look, but to be only sliced in the shoulder by Izaya's pocket knife. I fall on my shoulder wincing in pain. While the other guy attempts to crush Izaya with a street lamp. WAIT a street lamp, what? I look over to see that its true. I stare with amazement thinking what incredible strength! I cautiously walk over to a tree dodging flying stop signs and such, while still clutching my shoulder. After about an hour the fight ends with Izaya cunningly running off. Some one runs in front of me while screaming "THAT CRAZY STRONG SHIZUO GUY IS FIGHTING IZAYA!" Well that guys info is outdated…so that's that one guys name huh.

"GAH there he is" I look to my right to see Shizou taking his seat once again at the dome.

I got up and sat right next to him. Half of me was screaming get away he's dangerous, while the other side is saying aw come on he seems like a good guy, besides he liked your singing. When I sat down he just simply stared at me. I wince at my shoulder and say" So you're the guy I've been hearing about"

He ignored me and asked "Is your arm ok?"

I respond by saying " I've had worse.."

"Hm, how do you know Izaya?" His eyebrow twitched at the mention of the brat.

I frowned slightly at the question, but answered it anyways "He ruined my life" Though I practically hissed it when I said it. "What's your grudge?"

"I don't know I just don't like him" I start wincing a lot, due to my shoulder. "You should take care of your arm your arm your gonna get an infection"

"Like I said I've had worse, but I: guess your right. I don't have the stuff to heal it though. Why are you so worried about me? You don't even know my name!" Says Saku raising an eyebrow.

Shizou looks down and says "You just remind me of someone"

"Aw, come on don't look so sad, by the way do you have anything to help this?" She gestures to the arm. He looks at her and says "Oh yeah I know a doctor. I'll take you there" I slightly blush at the thought that THE Shizou of Ikebukuro walking me to somewhere. Speaking of Shizou he interrupts my thoughts by asking "Why are you blushing" I quickly react by saying "Uh, no reason" and bush even harder. Nice going Mikadai, nice going. Shizou then gives me a confused look and lights a cigarette. "Follow me" And so I do.

SO how was it sorry if its short its m first fanfic yaaay! He I bet Saku is thinking how crazy her day has been. Ah, speaking of her I chose you get to imagine what she looks like. Please Review! ~Rocks are a girls best friend~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What's Your Name?

"So, what's your name?" Asked a brown haired male, while bandaging Saku's arm.

"Saku Mikadai"

"Huh, I think Izaya has mentioned you before-"

"Izayas here? Where!" Says Saku while looking around franticly.

"No, he's not here. Hey where do you live?" He looks at her with a questioning look.

Saku shrugs and glumly says "Nowhere, really, What's your name?"

The man smiled brightly and happily said, "Shinra Kishitani, nice to meet you!"

I also smiled, "Nice to meet you too"

Shinra froze, has something caught his eye? "Whoa… you have cat eyes! How did that happen? Was it a experiment?"

the last one had caught my attention and I stared at him thinking 'how did he figure it out?'

he noticed the obvious look of surprise on my face when he said experiment.

"So you were experimented…"

I nodded yes and said "By the dollars…"

Shizou buts in suddenly "So that's what they were doing.."

"I escaped.. I over heard a conversation that they were going to kill me so I broke through a window and some how managed to escape.. Then I started living at the one place"

Shinra frowns "You have been through a lot huh?"

Saku nods her head in reply. Shinra smiles (A/N Shinra sure smiles a lot) he says "I think we can take care of that, I don't have any rooms left though.. Shizou can you take her in?"

Shizou sighs and says

"Fine, only because your pity full and I will probably get yelled at if I don't"

I smile gratefully, even at the harsh tone, "Thanks"

"Ok your arm should be fine just make sure you come back each day so I can change the bandages!"

I wave good bye as we walk away and say to Shizou happily

"Nice dude!" He doesn't even reply, I frown 'what a grump' "Aw, come on, don't be a grump!" That got his attention.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" The rest of the walk home was quiet, while in my head I was chatting away.. 'Geez! What a grump! Who threw a Izaya in HIS face!' and other 'wonderful' thoughts on Shizou…

Sorry short again, but I guess that's my style! Thanks for the reviews it really set me back on track, I thought nobody would review… once again thank you, and sorry for the long wait I couldn't figure out how to add chapters and kept screwing things up DX

~rocks are a girls best friend~ nah imma change that right there lol, the new one! - nya~ that's better :D


End file.
